


Don’t Go Away, I Need You More Than I Let On

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Kageyama is a big miserable mess, Karasuno parents, M/M, Mates, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama has always dreaded meeting his soulmate, he knew he’d only bring misery to their life.





	Don’t Go Away, I Need You More Than I Let On

**Author's Note:**

> (TITLE: Big Boys Dont Cry - Los Capitanes)

He tried to hide it, he really did.   
But the way his team mates were staring at him... he obviously didn’t hide it enough...

Suga put his hand on the younger boy’s cheek.   
“You can sit out Kageyama. You don’t have to force yourself.” Suga gave a weak smile.

Kageyama gulped. He tried not to burden anyone, yet here he was...

He bit his lip, he rubbed his hand over his clothed chest, hoping to ease the pain. 

It didn’t work.  
He whined.

That caught the attention of the team captain.

Daichi whipped his head in Kageyama’s direction. 

“Sorry Alpha... I didn’t mean to do that.” He mumbled, bowing. 

Daichi walked over to him. He rest his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders.   
“Tell us what’s wrong...”

Kageyama bit his lip.   
“It hurts.” He mumbled.

Daichi cocked his head, Suga whined.

“What does?” Daichi asked. 

Kageyama looked to the rest of the team, who were all practising again.

“My chest.” He put his hand of the part of his chest that hurt.

Suga pulled down Tobio’s shirt, exposing the part of his chest that hurt. 

“Your Mark... your soulmate mark...but who?” Daichi said, the last part a question for himself. 

Kageyama shrugged.   
“I don’t...deserve a soulmate.” he mumbled. 

Suga whined.   
“Don’t say that.” He said sadly. 

Daichi pushed his Mate back gently to stand in front of Kageyama.   
“Why?”

Kageyama bit his lip.   
“I’m not a good person. Even I know that.” He said, tears pricking his eyes. 

The sound of shoes and balls on the gym floor stopped. 

His heart clenched. He didn’t want to even admit this to the two Karasuno parents... and now the whole team heard about his insecurities. 

He whined.

Daichi pulled Kageyama to his chest.  
“Don’t do that. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Suga kissed his forehead.  
“You have a soulmate for a reason, Kageyama. They’ll love you, you’re destined.” He smiled weakly.

“Then they’ll realise they have me.” 

Suga frowned. He wasn’t used to all the....negativity. 

“You may be The King and an idiot...” Tsukishima’s voice was heard from behind him. 

Kageyama turned around. Noticing all the weird looks the tall blonde was receiving from the rest of the team. 

Tsukishima sighed.  
He pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his chest. 

The same small mark now on display to everyone. 

Kageyama didn’t know what to say or do.   
Tsukishima hated him...

Tobio looked to the team’s parents. 

Suga gave him a soft smile. 

Kageyama pushed back slightly, bowing to the two third years and walked out the door. 

“Wait! Kageyam-“ Daichi was cut off.

“I’ll go.” Tsukishima said with a sigh, walking out the doors too.

“Oi, King.” The Alpha called out. 

Tobio hesitantly paused,   
“Go away.” He said before walking again. 

“So you don’t want to talk about this?” The Alpha asked.

Kageyama paused again, this time turning towards his soulmate.   
“Talk about what? You’re going to reject me.” 

“You don’t seem to have much self confidence.” Tsukishima said sarcastically. 

Kageyama didn’t reply. 

“Okay, well, what do you want to do about this then, King?” 

“Nothing. We don’t like each other. We can’t even have a decent conversation...just-just forget about it.” He whined. 

A jolt ran down the Alpha’s back.

An Omega’s whine was something no Alpha could ignore. It was to tell everyone the Omega was distressed and afraid.

It was an Omega’s call for back up. 

Tsukishima stepped closer.  
“You don’t need to do that.” He said. 

Kageyama stayed quiet for a moment.   
“You won’t be happy if you’re around me. No one ever is. You’ll be miserable.” He gulped. He just wanted the Alpha to understand how much Kageyama will screw up his life. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.  
“That’s hard to believe. You can be annoying...but I don’t hate you. And you won’t screw up anyone’s life. I promise.” 

Kageyama bit his lip.  
“You can’t promise that.” He whispered.  
“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi...my parents...now even Hinata...They all became miserable and angry.” 

Tsukishima frowned.  
“That wasn’t because-“

“Yes it was!” Kageyama lowered his head, his hair falling over his face.

“That’s what happens when people are near me!” Tears welled up in his eyes. 

Kageyama bowed to the tall blonde.   
“You don’t want this. Trust me.” He mumbled as he walked away. 

Tsukishima didn’t try to stop him again. The words the Omega had said were stirring in his head. 

He rubbed at his soulmate mark, it was aching.

He huffed, walking back towards the gym.  
———

As Kageyama arrived late the next morning, he paused, looking to Tsukishima who was already in his volleyball uniform and was leaning impatiently by the club room door. 

He sighed.

The Alpha turned towards him, pulling his headphones from his head. 

“We need to talk about this.” He said. 

Kageyama sighed.  
“I though we already did.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.   
“I’ve always wanted to meet my soulmate. You have no idea what it means to me.” He grumbled.

Kageyama stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. 

Tsukishima sighed.   
“Well, why don’t we give it a trial.” 

Kageyama scrunched up his nose.  
“Trial?”

Tsukishima nodded.  
“We can see how...compatible we are.”

Kageyama bit his lip.  
“You’ll tell me tho, won’t you? If you start feeling...” he trailed off.

“Miserable?” Tsukishima offered.

Kageyama gulped but nodded.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.  
“Yeah. Okay.” 

Kageyama stood awkwardly for a few moments.

The Alpha realised Kageyama wasn’t going to reply so he sighed.  
“Give me your phone.” He ordered.

“Why?” Kageyama frowned.

“So I can put my number in it. That’s what normal people do, King.” 

Kageyama hesitantly handed his phone over. 

“Here. Text me if you need anything. Or call.” Tsukishima mumbled.

Kageyama nodded, taking his phone back from his soulmate. 

Tsukishima stepped away from the door.   
“Now, you should get dressed for practice. I’ll wait here for you.” 

Kageyama bowed.   
“Thank you.” 

Tsukishima gave a short nod before putting his ear phones back on his head, watching as his soulmate walked into the club room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, or would like to follow my mess of a tumblr I am ‘LahraTeigh’


End file.
